Oneechan
by Shakinha
Summary: [ONESHOT] Neville vai visitar seus pais no St. Mungus e acaba conhecendo uma garota que ele nunca sonhou que existia.


**Onee-chan**

Neville Longbotton saía de uma enfermaria no Hospital St. Mungus Para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos. Tinha ido visitar seus pais, o que sempre fazia durante as férias com sua avó. Toda vez que os via, sentia raiva dos Comensais que haviam feito aquilo a eles, que os deixaram completamente incapacitados, mas o garoto tinha a impressão de que, mesmo com as mentes afetadas, eles já estavam reconhecendo o filho, apesar de não darem nenhum sinal visível. Ele apenas sentia.

Neville ia começar seu quinto ano em Hogwarts dentro de duas semanas e estava aproveitando o resto de suas férias como podia. O último semestre havia sido assustador. Harry Potter, de sua mesma turma, havia dito que Voldemort retornara. Muitas pessoas ainda não acreditavam, mas os Longbotton acreditavam. Não haveria outra explicação para a morte de Cedrico Diggory.

- Neville, vou até o salão de chá no andar de cima. Você vem?

Ele se desviou dos pensamentos e prestou atenção ao que sua avó dizia.

- Não, vovó, obrigado. Acho que quero ficar aqui um pouco mais. Irei daqui a pouco.

- Certo, mas não demore.

Ela saiu e o garoto ficou mais um tempinho com os pais. Quando saiu, foi até as escadas para subir para o salão de chá, mas parou e ficou olhando para baixo. Nunca tinha visitado as dependências do St Mungus, só conhecia o quarto e o quinto andar, além da recepção. Resolveu descer e dar uma olhada.

"Não vou demorar, a vovó nem vai perceber."

Deu uma volta pelo terceiro andar, onde tratavam de envenenamentos, mas não viu nada de muito interessante e desceu até o segundo. Lá eram tratadas as doenças mágicas. Achou melhor não fuçar demais por ali, e já ia saindo quando uma porta chamou sua atenção. No fundo do corredor, uma porta acabara de bater, sendo que ele não vira ninguém entrando ou saindo do quarto. Meio receoso, Neville criou coragem para ir até lá e abrir a tal porta. Era uma enfermaria normal, exceto pelo fato de ter apenas uma cama ao lado da janela. Sentada na cama, olhando pela janela, havia uma garota de cabelos ruivos. Ele hesitou antes de entrar e disse:

- Er… Olá.

Ela virou-se rapidamente na direção dele, como se tivesse se assustado, mas sorriu ao ver quem era.

- Olá. Quem é você?

Ele não disse nada. Ela continuou olhando.

- Venha cá. – Ela chamou.

Ele deu um passo para trás, fazendo menção de fechar a porta e ir embora, mas ela voltou a dizer:

- O que tenho não é contagioso. Pode vir cá.

Neville entrou e se aproximou da cama devagar. Nisso, a porta se fechou e ele se virou assustado. Pensou "Pode ter sido o vento", mas a janela estava fechada.

- Quem é você? – Ela disse novamente. - Você não me parece doente, o que faz aqui?

Então, pela primeira vez, ele falou com ela.

- Vim visitar… alguém. Meu nome é Neville, e o seu?

- Sally. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

Ela estendeu a mão para ele, que hesitou.

- Já disse que o que tenho não vai passar para você. Pode chegar mais perto.

Ele se aproximou e apertou a mão dela. Pôde perceber que os olhos dela eram castanho-esverdeados.

- Neville, pegue uma cadeira ali no canto, coloque aqui do lado e sente-se. Não precisa ficar tímido.

Ele fez o que ela disse.

- Er… Quantos anos você tem?

- Dezoito, até novembro, quando farei dezenove.

- Eu fiz quinze dia 30 de julho. Então você já deve ter terminado Hogwarts.

Ela olhou para a janela.

- Na verdade, nunca freqüentei Hogwarts. Não tive essa oportunidade. – Voltou a olhar para Neville, agora com uma expressão mais feliz. – Mas o professor Dumbledore me visita de vez em quando. Ele me ensinou muitas coisas. Veja, tenho até minha própria varinha.

Ela abriu uma das gavetas da cômoda que ficava ao lado da cama e tirou uma varinha.

- Veja, sei fazer muitas coisas!

Mas ele estava pensando em outra coisa.

- Você conhece o professor Dumbledore?

- Claro que sim, quem não o conhece?

- Quer dizer, estou falando de conhecer, conversar com ele…

- Ah, sim. Ele ajuda meu tio a cuidar de mim desde que meus pais se foram.

Neville pensou em perguntar a quanto tempo ela estava ali, mas achou que seria insensível se fizesse isto.

- Dezesseis anos.

- O quê?

- O tempo que estou aqui. Dezesseis anos.

Ele não havia dito nada, como aquela garota podia adivinhar o que ele ia perguntar?

- Sally?

- Sim?

- Como sabia que eu queria te perguntar aquilo?

Desta vez foi ela quem hesitou.

- Pode dizer, juro que não falo nada.

Ela pensou mais um pouco e resolveu explicar.

- Sabe, na hora que você entrou aqui, quando a porta fechou?

- Sei.

- Fui eu quem fechou a porta.

Ele olhou com cara de confuso.

- Como assim?

Ela estendeu a mão em direção à porta, que se abriu e fechou novamente. Neville estava com os olhos arregalados. Sally percebeu.

- Me desculpe se o assustei. Não sei como consigo fazer essas coisas, ninguém nunca soube me explicar. Minha mãe costumava dizer que eu era especial.

Silêncio curto. Neville parecia não saber o que dizer.

- Quando me disse que seus pais se foram… você quis dizer…

- Eles morreram. Eu tinha três anos.

- Sinto muito. Também não vivo com meus pais.

- Eles também morreram?

- Não…

Sally olhava diretamente nos olhos de Neville e percebeu a tristeza que havia neles.

- O que aconteceu?

Ele pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Foram torturados por Comensais da Morte até enlouquecerem. Estão aqui, no quarto andar. Eu tinha um ano quando isso aconteceu.

Ela colocou as mãos na frente da boca, com um olhar aterrorizado.

- Que horror! Eu quem deveria sentir muito por você, não o contrário!

- Parece que estamos no mesmo barco, não?

- É… Parece.

Outro silêncio curto.

- Sally? Posso te perguntar mais uma coisa?

- Pergunte o que quiser, Neville.

Ele corou.

- Por que você está aqui?

Ela se ajeitou um pouco na cama antes de responder.

- Sou paralisada da cintura para baixo. Tomo poções regularmente para que isso não se espalhe pelo resto do corpo, pelos meus órgãos e eu morra. Por isso não pude freqüentar a Escola.

Agora ele é quem estava com cara de horror.

- Por Merlin, isso é terrível!

- Minha mãe também disse isso, quando contaram para ela sobre mim. Mas meu pai e meus tios me ajudaram a viver melhor.

Ela se virou para ele, com um olhar animado.

- Me conte sobre Hogwarts! Como são as aulas? Como foram seus anos lá? De qual casa você é?

- Er… - Ele estava espantado em como ela conseguia mudar de assunto tão depressa. – Eu sou da Grifinória…

Ela sorriu.

- Assim como meus pais. Continue, por favor.

Ele contou sobre como vivia em Hogwarts, sobre seus amigos e sobre Harry Potter, que tinha salvo a escola duas vezes e enfrentara o próprio Voldemort no último semestre. A expressão facial de Sally se alterou quando ouviu esta última parte do relato.

- Harry… Potter? Você o conhece?

- É. Ele é da minha turma, pode-se dizer que somos amigos.

- E como ele está? Está bem?

- Sim, por quê?

Sally desviou o olhar.

- É uma longa história. Ah, você deve conhecer meu tio! Ele já foi professor em Hogwarts!

Neville forçou um pouco a memória, mas não conseguiu lembrar de ninguém com uma fisionomia parecida com a de Sally.

- Quem é?

- Com certeza quando eu mostrar a foto, você vai se lembrar dele. Ele era muito querido entre os alunos da Grifinória, foi o que me disse quando saiu de lá. Ele é meu padrinho.

Ela vasculhou algumas gavetas na cômoda onde guardava sua varinha e tirou um porta-retratos com uma foto. Neville pegou e olhou espantado. Na foto, ela parecia ter quase dois anos, e estava sentada no colo de Remo Lupin, segurando um ratinho nas mãos. Ao lado direito de Lupin, um imponente cervo e ao lado esquerdo, um grande cachorro preto.

- Foi mamãe quem tirou a foto. Isso foi pouco tempo antes de descobrirem que eu estava doente.

- Você é sobrinha do professor Lupin?

Ela riu.

- Não. Eu me acostumei a chamá-lo de tio. Ele era um grande amigo do meu pai e é meu padrinho. Ele quem vem aqui sempre me visitar.

- Nossa… Eu não imaginava que você fosse conhecida dele assim. E esses bichos na foto? – Ele apontou para os três animais da fotografia.

- Hã… er… São do meu pai. Não são lindos?

- Sim, são.

Ela guardou de volta o porta-retrato na cômoda.

- Certo, agora me conte mais sobre o Harry Potter. Quero saber como ele está.

- Por quê? Você também o conhece?

- Me conta que eu te conto, ok?

- Ok.

Neville contou tudo que podia e Sally ouvia com um brilho nos olhos.

- Uau, ele é um garoto e tanto. Mas duvido que ele goste de tantos holofotes.

- Ele não gosta.

Ela parou um pouco. Pensou. E, finalmente, disse:

- Acho que posso te contar, se você prometer guardar segredo.

Ele cruzou os indicadores na frente da boca.

- Minha boca é um túmulo.

- Certo… Se você perguntar para alguém aqui no hospital sobre mim, eles se referirão a mim como Sally L. Lupin. Esse é meu nome desde que meus pais morreram. Meu padrinho disse que é para minha segurança e de outra pessoa.

- De quem?

- Do meu irmão mais novo.

Ele começou a olhar com um ar de curiosidade, mas pensou que talvez estivesse se intrometendo demais na vida alheia. Ela olhou para ele e sorriu.

- Não se preocupe, não está se intrometendo demais.

- Como consegue…?

- Não sei. Algumas vezes eu ouço, outras não. Vou te falar meu nome verdadeiro, mas prometa que não vai fazer estardalhaço.

- Prometo.

Ela hesitou um pouco antes de dizer.

- Meu nome é Sally… Lílian… Potter.

Neville caiu para trás com a cadeira.

- O quê?! Você é irmã do…

- Shh!!! Não é pra ninguém ficar sabendo, ok? Quando meu irmão nasceu, eu já estava internada aqui, por isso eu o vi muito pouco. E quando soube que apenas ele tinha sobrevivido ao ataque do você-sabe-quem… - Seus olhos ficaram marejados. – Fiquei aliviada, mas ao mesmo tempo preferi que meus pais tivessem conseguido escapar…

Ela começou a soluçar. Neville viu uma caixinha de lenços na cômoda, tirou um e entregou para Sally.

- Não chore. Seu irmão está muito bem e seus pais devem estar orgulhosos de vocês dois.

- Desculpe. – Disse ela, limpando as lágrimas. – Sempre choro quando lembro. Tio Remo disse que eu tinha que superar isso, mas é tão difícil…

Neville ficou um tempo em silêncio, pensando em algo.

- Sally! E se toda vez que eu vier visitar meus pais, eu vier visitar você? Assim, eu posso te informar sobre o seu irmão e ao mesmo tempo te fazer companhia!

Ela voltou a sorrir.

- Seria ótimo! Eu gostei tanto de te conhecer.

Ele corou.

- E-eu também gostei muito de te conhecer. Prometo que volto mais vezes.

Nisso, a curandeira estagiária responsável apareceu na porta da enfermaria.

- Srta. Lupin, seu tio está aqui para vê-la. Posso dizer a ele para entrar?

- Sim, claro. – E voltou a falar com Neville. – Não se esqueça de voltar, tá?

- Tá.

Ela deu um beijo no rosto do garoto, que corou mais ainda.

- Tchau, Neville.

- Tchau, Sally.

Neville saiu da enfermaria e entrou no meio de alguns curandeiros que iam passando para o outro lado quando viu Remo Lupin entrando onde acabara de sair. Algo lhe dizia que era melhor ninguém ficar sabendo de sua visita inesperada. Voltou para o quarto andar, onde encontrou sua avó, que parecia nervosa.

- Neville! Onde você estava? Estou te procurando aqui faz uma hora! Onde você se meteu, garoto?

- Er… Eu estava só… passeando.

- Passeando? E me deixou morrendo de preocupação! Vem, vamos para casa agora mesmo!

Neville foi com sua avó para casa, pensando na visita que fizera e se voltaria a vê-la algum dia.

Enquanto isso, no segundo andar, Lupin cumprimentava sua afilhada.

- Olá, pequena!!

- Tio Remo!!

Ela estendeu os braços, esperando pelo abraço, que veio logo depois.

- Nossa, você está cada vez mais parecida com a sua mãe! Mas…

- Com os olhos do meu pai, eu sei. – Disse ela, rindo. – E como vão as coisas? Tio Almofadinhas?

- Ele está bem, estamos todos bem. Mas por sorte. Os tempos mudaram, Sally. Enquanto o ministério continuar de olhos fechados, todo o nosso mundo estará correndo perigo. A Ordem está reunida novamente.

- A Ordem? Mas as coisas estão tão ruins assim?

Lupin assentiu com a cabeça.

- E meu irmão?

- Está bem, por enquanto. Estamos fazendo o possível para mantê-lo a salvo. Agora me conte de você.

Os dois conversaram por mais um bom tempo e se despediram com mais um abraço.

- Se cuida, tio. E diz o mesmo pro tio Almofadinhas.

- Certo, e eu digo o mesmo para você.

XxxX

Neville voltou ao St. Mungus nas férias de natal para visitar os pais. Disse à avó para ir na frente que ele subiria logo depois.

- Certo, mas não demore. Não ficaremos muito tempo hoje.

- Sim, vovó.

Ele correu até o segundo andar, na enfermaria do fundo do corredor. A porta estava aberta. Ele entrou e viu a cama ao lado da janela, mas estava vazia. Ele saiu do quarto e quase trombou de frente com uma curandeira que ia passando.

- Cuidado, garoto!

- Me desculpe.

Ele já ia saindo, quando se voltou rapidamente.

- Espere!

A mulher parou e olhou para ele.

- Sim?

- Poderia me informar onde está a Srta. Sally Lupin?

Ela olhou para o garoto com um olhar triste.

- Lamento dizer isto, mas a Srta. Lupin faleceu anteontem. Parece que o tio dela virá buscar seus pertences hoje.

- Obrigado. – Disse ele, baixinho.

A mulher voltou aos seus afazeres e Neville ficou parado na frente do quarto. Entrou e foi até a cômoda. Abriu uma das gavetas e viu o porta-retrato que ela lhe mostrara quando se conheceram. Deixou o objeto onde estava e saiu, enxugando algumas lágrimas com a manga da camisa. Subiu direto para o quarto andar para ver seus pais. Conversou o máximo que pôde com eles, mesmo que outros dissessem que eles não iriam escutá-lo. Então percebeu que eles faziam mais falta do que ele imaginava. Precisava de alguém para desabafar. Estava se sentido deprimido.

- Vamos embora, Neville?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Saíram de perto das camas e a Curandeira, que dizia algo a umas outras pessoas se virou para eles.

- E… ah, Sra. Longbotton, a senhora já está indo embora?

Só então Neville prestou atenção às outras pessoas que se encontravam ali. Rony e Gina Weasley, Hermione Granger e Harry Potter. Ele não esperava que Rony fosse gritar seu nome. Enquanto sua avó conversava com os garotos, Neville evitava olhar para eles, principalmente para Harry. Lembrava de sua amiga, que vira apenas uma vez. Após o encontro na enfermaria com Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina, Neville ficou pensando. Decidiu se esforçar o máximo possível nas reuniões da AD, assim, se algo acontecesse, ele poderia ajudar e não ficar parado esperando que outros resolvessem tudo. Quando conheceu Sally, sentiu vontade de fazer algo por ela, mas foi impossível. Assim como sentia vontade de fazer algo por seus pais, mas sabia que não podia.

XxxX

Neville não queria mais ficar parado vendo as coisas acontecerem e não ficaria. Quando viu no Profeta Diário a notícia de que dez comensais da morte fugiram de Azkaban, inclusive os responsáveis pela condição de seus pais, ele se esforçou mais ainda, o que deixou Harry impressionado. Ele não comentou com ninguém, mas evitava encará-lo, pois ele o fazia se lembrar de Sally. Ele começou a imaginar o que teria acontecido se a garota tivesse freqüentado a escola com eles. Como Harry seria mais feliz se tivesse a companhia de uma irmã. E o próprio Neville também ficaria feliz de ter conhecido Sally antes, poderiam ter conversado mais, poderiam ter sido mais que amigos.

Ajudar Harry o fazia sentir que estava ajudando Sally. Ele se lembrou de que ela se preocupada muito com o irmão, apesar do garoto não saber nada sobre sua existência. Quando partiu com Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e Luna para o Ministério da Magia, pensava em duas coisas: faria algo por seus pais, como sempre quis fazer e faria algo por Sally, a quem se afeiçoara apesar de ter se encontrado com ela apenas uma vez.


End file.
